The secret of dating
by N811
Summary: Bobby has an accident at work and meets a friend of Eames. But what does Alex think about it? It seems that she might be a little jealous... Please R
1. Chapter 1

It was loud and hot in the bar but he made his way through the other people standing in it to the bar. When he sat he told the barkeeper to bring him a bottle Jack Daniels and a glass. Today he was going to get drunk. His life was much too bad to survive it when being sober. Even the alcohol didn't make the hurt he felt less.

His girlfriend was at his apartment sleeping silently after they made love earlier. She didn't know he was here. She never knew where he went and he never told her. They are dating two month now. He doesn't even know how this happen. He never wanted a relationship with her or anyone but it just happened. Not that it was bad, he liked her and they always had fun together but e wasn't the kind of man who would stay with one woman until he died.

Although there was woman he would gladly spend the rest of his life with. He would never cheat on her would never even want to have another woman. But he could never have her. And now she had since last week this nerd boyfriend. He had blonde hair was short and dressed like a college boy. He couldn't understand what she found in him. But then he was just jealous he hated every guy who just looked at her.

He was at his fifth shot now and could slowly feel the alcohol. He was big and could handle a lot of this stuff, maybe because he drank it a lot since he met Mark Brady.

Mark Brady…another chapter in his life he wanted to erase, together with his childhood, his mothers' illness, his fathers' abuse and his brothers' cruelness. Even the last years work, since Ross came along, should be forgotten.

When he drained the sixth shot someone sat beside him and leaned against him. He turned his head to see who that someone was. The someone was a she. And a really sexy one too. She had a short jean skirt and a red top on that fitted like a second skin. Her hair was brown and long and curly. Her blue eyes looked up at him and she had a smile on her face. She was probably drunk too just like him.

"Hey handsome. I can't believe you are sitting so lonely drinking that bottle all alone."

First he thought that she was just here to get to more alcohol when he felt her hand on his upper tight sneaking up and rubbing him through his pants. He groaned and when a voice in his head reminded him of his girlfriend he put the thought away. It wasn't the first time he cheated her so why not now too?

"I just waited for the right company."

He asked after an other glass and poured an other round for her and him. Between the shots they explored with their hands a little bit more and at the end they stumbled kissing and touching out of the bar.

"Where do you live?"

"Right around the block but my girlfriend is there."

"You have a girlfriend?"

He nodded and put his finger on his lips what made her laugh. They called a cab and drove to her apartment at the other end of the city.

He woke up in an unfamiliar room. When he looked beside him he saw the woman, Rebecca was her name, snuggling up to him. Remembering last night and the things that led him to this apartment he sighed and watched out for the clock. It was 4.43 am, enough time for him to go back home take a shower and change into something different.

He was at home half an hour later. When he came out of his shower he went into his bedroom and found his girlfriend, Kelly, curled up at her side of the bed, one arm lay on his side as if she were searching for him in her sleep. He felt a little guilty but the feeling got quickly away in the next second. While he put some clothes on he heard her stir. Sitting on the bed he stroked her hair and cheek kissing her gently on her shoulder.

"Do have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a coffee and head out."

"Okay, can we have lunch together today?"

"I'd love to."

They kissed; he drank his coffee and started his car, driving to the apartment.

Don't worry, Bobby and Kelly aren't going to be together for long, there is a "little thing" under his couch just waiting to be found by her. And then Bobby and Eames can have fun.

;p

I hope you'll like this story. Please leave a review for me. I'm always glad to hear your ideas and I'm exited to hear what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting on his desk when she came in, or in this case you could say it came in. His furious looking girlfriend. Her eyes were red her hair was standing and her pretty face didn't look pretty anymore.

Eames saw her first and when she heard that she was asking for Bobby she was curious who this really mad woman was and what she was going to do to him. The woman had a black string in her fist and she assumed that this string wasn't hers. But Bobby wouldn't be cheating on his girlfriends, would he? She never thought that he would be one on those man.

When she thought about it she became mad herself. But not because he was just like every other man too but because he slept with all these women and never even looked at her. Why couldn't he see what he could have with her?

But it wasn't important anymore if he had feelings for her or not. She had a boyfriend. Brian. A nice guy with a good job and full hair. In her age it was hard to find a man like him. Although Bobby was a much better guy to catch. She should stop thinking about him, she was a taken woman and she was happy with him, wasn't she?

The furious but very good looking woman was coming nearer and reached their desk. Bobby didn't look up he was too engrossed in the file in front of him. When she threw the slip on his desk he was startled and stared at the string. Picking it up he examined it and turned to look who threw it on his desk. The colour in his face vanished and looked scared to say the least when he saw who stood in front of him, hands on her hips and the evil I'm-going-to-kill-you-look in her eyes. By this time the whole squad was watching the two.

"Care to tell whose this is?"

"Yours?"

"Hah….yeah….and because I found "my" string under "your" couch I want to beat the sit out of you."

She really looked like she was going to beat the shit out of him and Bobby knew that her statement wasn't just a joke. She was determined to hurt him.

"Whose is this? I want names Bobby."

"I don't know, Kelly."

"Don't lie to me. I know that cheated on me. You think you can vanish for the night and come home smelling like cheap perfume and sex without me noticing it? I was too much in love with you to believe it but now that I have found evidence I want to know her name."

"I don't know who this string belongs to."

If looks could kill Bobby would be dead by now. Eames could swear that she the woman's arm flinch, she would hit him that was sure. A few of the other detectives have left their desks to have a better view of the show they were witnessing and even the captain stood at his window and watched what was going on.

"And why? Why don't you know what her name is, Bobby? Damn you had sex with her."

It seemed that Bobby was getting angry now too. He stood up looked around the squad and leaned close to her.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk about this."

"No! I want to talk about this here and now. I don't care if you are embarrassed when they all know that you are a stupid son of bitch."

She shouldn't have said this. Bobby could handle much but he would always get angry when someone insulted his mom. He got even angry when they just asked him about her.

"I don't know who this string belongs to because there are too many women I slept with while dating you."

Immediately after saying this words he regretted them.

"Kelly I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I like you, I really do, I'm just not good in having relationships. It always ends like this."

For a moment it looked like she was about to cry. She looked sad, really sad. But then she grabbed the mug sitting on his desk and hit him on his head with it. Bobby stumbled back and she hit again and again. Eames jumped out of her chair and all the other detectives grabbed Kelly and prevented her from hitting him again. Eames ran to Bobby who lay on the floor with a hand on his bleeding head. Ross stormed out of his office and began to shout.

"Bring her in the cell. And call a doctor for Goren."

The ones holding Kelly who was kicking and screaming dragged her towards the cells and Logan ran to his desk calling an ambulance while Eames tried to keep Bobby awake.

"Bobby? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…but my head hurts…"

"I know honey, stay awake okay?"

Honey just popped out of her mouth. She hoped that he hadn't heard it and when he didn't react she thought that he might have not heard it. She stroked his hair and cheek and tried to still the bleeding with her little hands. She couldn't believe that a head wound could bleed that much. But it looked really ugly, it was an enigma for her how a normal woman could make something like this with a normal mug. Her mug! Bobby was lucky that she had insisted on staying here. Somewhere where no one could see and hear them she could have killed him.

Why was he dating these women? Didn't he sense that she would be nothing but trouble? Women like her where all just trouble. He was an intelligent man, the most intelligent she knew, he was a walking encyclopaedia, knew everything and could talk about everything. But when it came to women he always chose the wrong ones. So she thought, but maybe she was jealous.

"The ambulance is coming, Bobby. And we arrested Kelly."

"No, don't arrest her. I won't press charges against her."

"But Bobby! Look what she did to you."

"I can't your breast are pressing against my face. Not that I have any problems with it."

The doctors came rushing in the office and Eames had to make place for them. She was stunned but thought that he didn't know what he said to her. They helped him up and escorted him out off the office to their ambulance car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby woke up in a strange room. There was a peeping noise and something hung at his arm. He was in a bed, but it was a strange bed. First he thought he was drunk again and had a one night stand. But this bed was too small and the room was so…strange. A young woman came in und checked his pulse and looked at the apparatus beside him. He wanted to ask her where he was when she touched his head.

"How are you feeling Mr. Goren?"

"My head hurts."

"No wonder…your wound looked really bad when you were brought yesterday."

He just nodded and tried to remember what happened yesterday. He remembered waking up with Rebecca; going home to Kelly….Kelly…she came to work and hit him after she found out that he had cheated on her. With a mug. Eames' mug. Where the hell was Eames?

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah…how long have I been here?"

So this strange room needed to be a hospital room. Everything made sense now.

"They brought you in yesterday. You lost a lot of blood and we had to operate you, there was a crack in you skullcap but the doctors were able to repair the damage."

She was cute, really cute. And this nurse seemed to like him too. Maybe this wasn't the worst thing that could happen. He wanted to flirt with her when the door bust open and Eames came in followed by some woman he never had seen.

"Bobby!"

The nurse thought that this had to be his wife or girlfriend and excused herself. Eames sat down on his bed and hugged him.

"How are you feeling, Bobby?"

"Good, my head hurts but otherwise I'm fine."

He looked past her to the woman she brought with. She had black hair and was short like Eames, her eyes were green and she had a wonderful smile. When Eames saw that Bobby stared at her friend she felt a pang of jealousy through her but being to proud to say that she loved her partner she instead planned on coupling the two of them. She just needed to make sure Bobby wouldn't cheat on her too.

"Bobby, this is Haylie, a really good friend of mine. Haylie, this is Bobby, my partner."

"Nice to meet you, Bobby."

"A pleasure for me, although I would have loved to meet you under other circumstances."

"Oh, don't worry. That's fine with me. I always meet new guys in a hospital."

She was funny, and beautiful. Bobby couldn't help but want to have this woman. He knew that Eames would hit him if he would hook up with her friend, especially after she found out what a terrible liar and bastard he was. He was sure that he could never cheat on Eames, but he would never get the chance to show her how much he loved her. So why shouldn't he have fun with other women?

"The doctors said that you could go home now, but you needed someone to take care of you."

"You know I have no one, Eames."

"You have me and could spend some days with you until you are fine enough to life on your own again."

"Eames….I haven't been shot at or something like that. I'm fine."

"You have a serious head wound and they needed to take you to surgery."

"But they did well and now I'm fine."

"Bobby…"

He sighed. She gave him the don't-mess-with-me-look again. It would be just a few days.

"You're sure you have room for me?"

"Of course. The doctors said that you needed to be watched for at least one month. Haylie is going to stay with me too so you have company while I'm at work."

"I don't want to be a burden to any of you."

"You aren't a burden."

He put his hands up in surrender.

"If you insist."

He stood up to change into his clothes but he fell back on the bed. His head was hurting again and every thing was swirling around him.

"Are you okay, Bobby?"

"Yeah, yeah…just a little dizzy."

"Do you need help changing?"

"I'm a big boy, Eames, I can put my clothes alone on."

"You know I'm always glad to help you."


End file.
